Boredom
by Multicoloured Lotus
Summary: Sakura Kyouko is forced to go to school, and she will do anything to get out of it. / CRACK FIC. MAY BE MISTAKES. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY... Rated T for language and well, it's Kyouko. What else?


**So this is kinda set after Homura's Best Ending in Madoka Portable? Or it could be the continuation of the Max Relationship scene of the Battle Pentagram. I have no idea, so I'll leave it up to you guys :D**

**I don't own anything about Puella Magi Madoka Magica at all!**

* * *

So, how did it become like this?

It just started as Mami bribing her with cake. That was fine and all, but she thought she had been joking.

She wasn't.

No one would expect that she would actually be forced to go here. No one.

And despite all this?

She was standing right in front of the office. Absolutely wonderful.

The girl thought of the previous events of the morning, where they were camping out at Mami's place just before her and the others had to head to school.

* * *

_Look, Kyouko! You fit the uniform perfectly! It's a bit loose on the chest...that's Mami-san for you._

_Sakura-san looks good in that outfit, doesn't she? She looks like she's a student at our school so naturally somehow..._

_Mmhm! I agree! Right, Madoka?_

_Yeah, she does! Kyouko-chan, you should apply for our school! It would fit you~_

_EHHHHHHH? No way in hell. Not in that boring hell-hole._

_I'll make a delicious cake especially for you if you do, Sakura-san._

_FINE! I'll do it...but only today, okay? I'm ditching it afterwards!_

* * *

She was only joking about her answer. There wasn't any way they could force her to get here. But they did, even with her strong struggles, using all the other girls' combined strength. She was surprised that even Homura had agreed to assist the task, her only explanation being 'If Madoka is doing it, then I shall as well.' Homura, Sakura Kyouko thought, had some serious obsession issues with the pink-haired girl.

But it wasn't the time to think about what happened before. What she should focus on now, was getting back out of the school entrance and head back to Mami's apartment where she had been allowed to stay in. Akemi Homura and Kaname Madoka, unfortunately for her, prevented that from happening by blocking the sleek and shiny doors.

She turned to stare at the office desk, where school forms were scrawled across the table. Sayaka and Mami was talking to the old office lady sitting behind it, and a strong urge to kill them wafted up within her mind. Kyouko also started to have withdrawal symptoms of lack of food, in particular her signature snack pocky. No doubt that the two were telling the lady that she would be transferring today.

'How come these forms were not sent in before hand? We cannot immediately transfer a student immediately. Aren't you that senior I met? Tomoe Mami? Wouldn't you know better?'

'I'm sorry, Uki-sensei. Something happened you see. She's a distant cousin of mine, and something happened so she didn't have the privilege of school for a while. She was planned to go here quite a while ago when she returned from America.'

Part of Kyouko thought that those lies were completely unbelievable all of a sudden like that, but the smoothness in her voice managed to make them sound completely true. However, the lady didn't comply.

_Oi, Mami-san! Isn't there something we can do? The fact Kyouko can be lazy out of school but not us annoys me! Can we use magic? It is being used for justice!_

_Wait-_

_Good point. Normally that kind of magic would be completely forbidden in front of me, but Sakura-san does need some education._

_Not you too, Mami! Please tell me you are joking!_

_We're not. You really need to learn things or you'll have a tough time in the future!_

Sayaka pulled out her cobalt-blue soul gem behind her back and it glowed faintly. Immediately, Uki-sensei's eyes turned dull before brightening again; organizing the forms, she smiled. 'Okay, that's completely fine. Have a good first day at Mitakihara Middle School!'

* * *

There was only a few minutes before school started, and the five walked out with a very gloomy Kyouko at the back. Her fate had already been confirmed, and there was no turning back.

Small phrases of conversation could be audible. 'Uki-sensei's really nice...'

'...on her good side...'

_'...scary_ when she is bad...'

'...must be boring in the office...'

Mami smiled and headed off to her class, and the rest were left to go to their classroom. 'I wonder if Hitomi-chan's worried. I did text her that we couldn't walk with her...'

'Yeah. Did you do your homework?' Sayaka asked.

'Yup. Did you, Homura-chan?'

'I did, Madoka.'

Sayaka suddenly turned to Kyouko, with a stern expression. 'You have to wait until you're called by Saotome-sensei. But knowing her, we'll probably have to have a lecture about her 'love' beforehand...'

Madoka looked up. 'Yeah! That happened with Homura-chan when she transferred.'

Homura didn't say anything, and merely had a bored expression as usual. Great.

* * *

'Now, class! What do you think is better, ketchup or mayonnaise!?' Kazuko Saotome yelled as usual. 'Nakazama-kun?!'

'U-uh...I...don't mind...?'

'RIGHT! You don't mind! That concept should be used in love! No matter what girl it is, it doesn't matter! So boys, don't pick someone based on how you prefer to dip in your chips! Girls, don't pick anyone like that!'

Sayaka face-palmed. Was she ever going to change?

'Now, then...oh yes, we have a new student!'

'YOU FORGOT?!' Sayaka exclaimed out loud, much to the agreement of her classmates.

'Come in, Sakura-san!' the teacher announced.

No answer.

'Sakura...san?'

_THE IDIOT! _Sayaka mentally cursed the redhead. Thank god she had telepathy.

**KYOUKO! STOP DAYDREAMING!**

**KYOUKO?**

**ANSWER ME!**

There was still no answer to this telepathic scream.

_She didn't...run away, did she?_

_Fuck._

**Madoka, Homura! She escaped!**

**Kyouko-chan did? Ah, what should we do?! **Madoka panicked.

Homura sighed. **She seems to be out of telepathic range.**

**We should've kept an eye on her! Now what?!**

**How about we call Mami-san?**

**Good idea, Madoka! MAMMIIII-SAAANNNNN!**

**Miki-san, what's wrong? **Mami asked.

**The idiot ran away! We can't contact her, and our classmates are looking at us like we're idiots! What should we do?!**

**Oh dear...there's no helping it then. I'll go.**

**Ehhh?! Don't you have lessons?**

**It'll be fine, my homeroom teacher is nice enough. But...where to look...**

**Mami-san, let me come along!**

**Fine, Miki-san. We have to be back quickly though.**

'Miki-san?'

'Uh...Hai!' Sayaka reverted back to normal speech.

'It seems the student's not coming in...lessons are starting soon, we'll have to continue without her.' The teacher sighed with a worried look.

Chatters commenced, along the lines of, 'What if aliens abducted her?' 'What happened?'

'Um...Saotome-sensei?' Madoka lifted her hand up gingerly.

'Yes, Kaname-san?'

The blunette in the room spoke for her. 'You see, Madoka and I know who she is and probably what happened to her. Can we look for her? We will be very quick!'

'But...you're not allowed to leave school grounds, I'm afraid.'

'The transfer student was allowed to!'

'Hmmm...it is true that a student has never gone missing before introduction before, and I'm very concerned about her... I'll let you look for her for a few minutes but only in the school grounds. If you don't find her by then, then you will return immediately. Understood?'

'Hai!' Madoka said. The two then proceeded to leave the classroom - and found Mami in front of them.

'Mami-san? You succeeded in escaping too?' Madoka said worriedly.

'Yes. We'll have to be back really fast or they'll get suspicious.' Mami said with a firm expression. 'She really is a troublesome kouhai...'

* * *

Kyouko, in the meantime, was hiding behind one of the buildings near the school gates, panting. 'I just managed to get out of there! How can they expect me to go in a classroom with such a weird teacher?!'

She opened a box of pocky she was hiding in her bag. 'I missed you...' she said, sobbing.

'I found you!'

_That voice is familiar..._

She looked up. And a second later, she regretted it. It would've been better to pretend she didn't see the group. But it was too late.

* * *

'Now...introduce yourself!'

Five minutes later, Kyouko was forced to the front of the classroom. 'I'm...Sakura Kyouko...nice to meet ya all.' _Not. _She thought angrily in her head.

'Now...there's an empty seat next to Miki-san. Why don't you sit there?'

Kyouko briskly walked over to the indicated seat, and groaned. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

The first lesson was PE - Sayaka allowed her to borrow her spare PE kit, so she had no excuse to opt out. Surprisingly, Kyouko was pretty good for someone hanging out in the dark alleys all day. It was probably a habit from fighting all the witches; she wasn't as good as Homura though, who'd done it for who knows how long, but it was good nonetheless.

The second lesson was Maths. Kyouko completely failed at this, and she was forced to copy down ever single word of Sayaka's notes, which irritated the less-experienced Puella Magi deeply as she couldn't write anything down if she wanted to. When she was actually awake, of course, which she wasn't for the majority of the lesson.

Break went past quickly, but most of it was spent by the argument between Sayaka and Kyouko as Kyouko wasn't doing anything herself. This caused a large rift between them for the rest of the day with Madoka attempted to seal, but to no avail.

The third lesson was English, where Kyouko could be excused from failure since about half the class was terrible at using the language. There was no point trying to copy Sayaka now, because of the incident earlier.

The fourth lesson was History, where Kyouko had to learn the different emperors of China. At this point, she snapped, and ended up almost swearing at everybody that tried to make conversation with her during the lesson, even in telepathic ways to Madoka and Homura, the latter being very annoyed about her behaviour towards the former. This turned into yet another argument, but in telepathic ways instead, which Mami joined in to stop Kyouko from interrupting her studies.

Lunch came afterwards, and all the magical girls were angry in some way connected to Kyouko at that moment. Even Madoka decided it was best to leave her alone, and the four went to eat at the rooftop, Kyouko lying on the lawn snacking on junk food. _Dammit, today was the worst. It took every inch of my strength to not swear at the fucking shitty teachers. How do the others_ _cope_? She sighed in fatigue, but considered it. _Maybe I could've been a bit more nicer...they did go through a lot of trouble getting me here, after all. I should say sorry to them._

The fifth lesson was Japanese. Her classmates noticed quickly the change in her attitude, especially Sayaka.

_Kyouko...is actually doing her work for once. Am I dreaming? _She thought wildly. Then, the mentioned person's voice was heard through telepathy.

**Sorry guys, I guess I was a tiny bit mean to everyone, who did so much for me. **Kyouko apologized.

Sayaka was taken aback at this apology. **A tiny bit?! We searched the whole school for you, and then you start arguments with everybody.**

**FINE! I was a lot mean. But I've calmed down now, for the time being, okay?!**

**Kyouko-chan... **Madoka said quietly.

**Sorry Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, and Mami as well. I'll try to be better this time. It's not for your sakes, a-all right?**

And the others? They smiled. Kyouko could actually be a good student.

* * *

Finally, it reached the end of the day, and the five walked home together. 'Um...Kyouko.'

'Hmm?' was the reply.

'You did do a lot of things today, but thanks.' Sayaka smiled.

'Well, just one thing.' Kyouko said.

Mami questioned her. 'What?'

'The cake!'

'...About that.'

'What?'

'Well...I kind of ran out of eggs, and the market is closed for refurbishment. So...'

'You got to be fucking kidding me.'

* * *

**I'VE FINISHED! Finally.**

**First things first, this was a fic written when I was bored. PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. PLEASE. It's really terrible...**

**My hands are tired from typing.**

**Review please~! And again, don't take this one-shot seriously.**


End file.
